Sacrifice
by Alter 'Ego' 97
Summary: Siapa… kau?/Karena gerakan penuh perhitungan itu, sentuhan lembut itu, bukanlah milik seorang Sousuke Aizen. Melainkan…/Warning inside.


Siapa… kau? /Karena gerakan penuh perhitungan itu, sentuhan lembut itu, bukanlah milik seorang Sousuke Aizen. Melainkan…

* * *

><p><strong>SACRIFICE<strong>

* * *

><p>Bleach © Tite Kubo.<p>

Based on Sacrifice on the Round Table © 4*Syndrome (Caelum-Shima & Trick Trap).

**Warning (s):** typo(s), eksplisit non-consensual sex, tema dewasa, dark. Jangan diikuti.

**Genre (s):** Angst, tragedy, romance.

**Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>"Hari ke 21…" bisikmu sambil memandang rembulan dari dalam sel. Tak terasa, dua puluh satu hari telah berlalu sejak kau menapakkan kakimu di Las Noches, sejak kau terkurung di dalam sel dingin, kesepian seorang diri. Hanya bulan yang selalu setia menemani tidurmu setiap malam. Di kala sedih, maupun senang, bulan akan selalu ada di sana, menampakkan dirinya di antara cahaya bintang.<p>

Sebenarnya, masih ada seorang lagi yang terus setia berada di sisimu selama ini. Mungkin tidak bisa dibilang _setia_ karena setiap yang dilakukan pemuda itu untukmu adalah atas perintah Aizen. Namun pemuda itu selalu ada jika kau kelaparan. Pemuda itu selalu ada jika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Intinya, pemuda itulah yang menemani bulan yang menemani dirimu.

Seperti sekarang…

"Aku masuk…" suara pemuda itu terdengar dari luar pintu sel. Tanpa disadari oleh dirimu sendiri, kau tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara Ulquiorra.

"Masuk saja!" jawabmu dari dalam. Ulquiorra pun membuka pintu dan menampakkan dirinya. "Selamat malam, Ulquiorra-san," sapamu, tak juga melepas senyum. Kau kini sudah tidak canggung lagi jika harus mengobrol atau menyapa Ulquiorra. Tapi tentu saja, Ulquiorra hanya akan terdiam seperti biasa. "Jadi? Apa menu makan malamku malam ini?" Tanyamu bersemangat.

Ulquiorra diam saja. Ekspresi nya masih datar. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hm? Ulquiorra-san?"

Ulquiorra kemudian berjalan mendekatimu. Lalu, ia berkata, "Malam ini adalah malam terakhir aku melayanimu." Ucapnya.

Kau hanya berdiri membatu, "Eh?"

"Aizen-sama telah memerintahkan untuk memindahkanmu ke ruangan baru. Dan mulai saat ini, bukan aku yang akan melayanimu. Aizen-sama tidak memberitahu siapa penggantinya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa-apa." Jelas Ulquiorra. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. "Ikuti aku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangan barumu." Ucapnya datar.

Kau yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa mengikutinya.

Setelah melewati jalan yang berliku-liku, dikelilingi tembok putih, kau akhirnya sampai di ruangan baru itu. Saat Ulquiorra membukakan pintunya, kau hanya bisa menatap dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Ruangan itu jauh berbeda dengan ruangannya sebelumnya. Kamarnya berisi ranjang berukuran besar, lalu ada meja bundar di seberang ranjang itu, komplit dengan beberapa buah kursi berukuran sedang.

Sebenarnya, ruangan itu tak terlalu bagus. Namun jika kau terkurung di dalam ruangan yang isinya hanya sofa, kursi, dan meja kecil, ruangan ini jadi terlihat sedikit mewah. Sayangnya, ada satu hal yang jadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

Jika dulu ada jendela berjeruji yang berukuran kecil, sekarang bahkan tidak ada jendela sama sekali. Dari dalam, ruangan itu mungkin terlihat sedikit mewah. Tapi kalau tidak bisa melihat keluar, apa bedanya?

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Ulquiorra kemudian langsung beranjak pergi.

Namun tepat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, kau menarik lengan bajunya, "Ano, apakah itu berarti kita tak akan bertemu lagi?" Tanyamu. Tentu kau akan jadi sangat sedih kalau ternyata ia memang tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, kan? Kau pasti akan merindukannya. Dengan amat sangat.

Ulquiorra hanya bisa menatap matamu dengan ekspresi datarnya itu. "Aku… tidak tahu. Jika Aizen-sama menyuruhku untuk menemuimu, mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi." jawabnya datar. Setelah membelai rambutmu untuk beberapa saat, ia lalu melepaskan genggamanmu dari lengannya dan pergi.

…****…

Kini kau tahu siapa yang akan menggantikan Ulquiorra menemani bulan yang menemani dirimu. Apalagi setelah melihat sosok itu masuk ke dalam ruanganmu dan memberimu makan dan minum.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pengkhianat Seireitei yang terkenal—Sousuke Aizen?

Ya, tak ada lagi Ulquiorra Schiffer, bukan?

"Minumlah ini, Orihime." Pintanya. Ia menyerahkan minumanmu tepat setelah kau menghabiskan makanan yang telah dihidangkan. Kau ragu. Kau tak mempercayai orang itu. Tapi kau tetap mengangguk dan menerima gelas yang ia sodorkan. Kau teguk minuman itu. Pelan namun pasti. Dan ketika tetes terakhir mengalir melewati kerongkonganmu, pandanganmu kabur begitu saja.

_PRAANG!_

Gelas itu terlepas dari genggamanmu. Tubuhmu tiba-tiba terhuyung ke atas ranjang. Begitu empuk. Begitu nyaman. Namun kau tak mau tertidur—melihat sosok lelaki yang sedang bersamamu itu melepaskan satu demi satu pakaiannya. Dan pakaianmu.

Tolak.

Pukul.

Tendang.

Apapun. Lakukan!

Tidak, kau tak sanggup.

Tubuhmu tak mau. Mereka mengkhianati dirimu. Tubuh itu.

"Tenanglah, aku takkan bermain kasar," bisik lelaki itu sambil menjilat cupingmu. Kau hanya bisa merintih. Mendesah. Menangis.

Dan saat lelaki itu menembus kesucianmu, kau hanya bisa berteriak. Perih. Sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa kau rasakan. Dan tak lupa, air mata. Ya, setelah lama kau tak menangisi kesalahanmu untuk datang kemari, air mata itu akhirnya menyapamu lagi di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Ul-ulquiorra…" bisikmu pelan, berharap bahwa orang yang bersangkutan mendengar. Dan setelah itu, pandanganmu sirna.

…*****…

Lelaki itu terus datang ke bilikmu dari hari ke hari. Lalu minggu. Kemudian bulan. Kau tak lagi tahu berapa waktu yang telah kau habiskan di tempat ini, karena kau berharap setiap hari bahwa hari itu akan jadi hari kematianmu.

Kau juga sepertinya sudah tak memegang harap pada pemuda itu—si Ulquiorra. Apa daya, ia tak pernah datang. Berbulan-bulan kau tak pernah melihatnya. Tak perlulah lagi kau tunggu orang itu datang menyelamatkanmu bak pangeran. Kau hanya putri tidur yang dilupakan ruang dan waktu. Maka itu, kau sudah berhenti menyebut namanya di tengah keintiman permainanmu dengan Aizen. Kau sudah berhenti berharap akan pertolongannya. Karena kau tahu ia takkan pernah datang.

Bohong pula sewaktu Aizen mengatakan ia takkan bermain kasar. Ia _memang_ bermain kasar. Ia tak pernah lembut. Tak pernah sabar. Ia mengikat tanganmu. Menutup matamu. Mengunci mulutmu. Dan ia akan bermain sebagaimana ia menginginkan dirimu melayaninya. Dan kau hanya bisa mengikuti permainan kejinya itu. Karena kau tahu. Kau takkan pernah menang dalam permainannya.

Seperti sekarang…

Pintu ruanganmu terbuka. Kau masih terbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata dan mulut yang ditutupi oleh kain sutra dan pergelangan tangan yang telah diikat dengan erat. Namun sisanya, tak berbusana. Kewanitaanmu sudah basah sejak permainan sebelumnya. Dan itu hanya beberapa jam silam.

_Tap… tap…_ suara sepatu semakin mendekat. Kau mendengar dengan seksama.

Suara itu kemudian berhenti tepat di sebelahmu. Dan dalam sekejap, kain sutra yang ada menutup mulutmu terlepas begitu saja.

"…A-aizen… sama?" bisikmu pelan. Lawan bicaramu hanya terdiam. Ia lalu duduk di atas ranjang—di sebelah tubuhmu yang tak berbusana. "Anu… aku tak mengerti kenapa—"

Ucapanmu terpotong begitu saja saat kau merasakan jari kurus menyentuh bibir lembutmu, "A-ano… A-aizen… sama… aku—"

Lalu kau merasakan rasa hangat dari kecupan yang didaratkan di bibirmu. Kau terkejut. Kau sama sekali tak tahu itu akan terjadi. Kecupan—tidak—ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Beberapa belas detik terlewati. Dan dengan perlahan, bibir itu menjauh. Dengan pelan. Dengan lembut.

Dan saat itu… kau tahu ada yang salah.

"Kau… siapa?" tanyamu begitu saja. Karena gerakan penuh perhitungan itu, sentuhan lembut itu, bukanlah milik seorang Sousuke Aizen. "Kau bukan Aizen, kan?" tanyamu lagi untuk memastikan.

Namun bukannya malah menjawab, tangan kurus itu malah mengenggam payudara kirimu dan meremasnya. Lalu diciumnya lagi bibir ranum mu. Namun kali ini, lidah berpautan. Kau membuka mulutmu dan menerima tanpa perlawanan. Dijilatnya rongga-rongga mulutmu. Saliva pun saling bertukar.

Bibir itu lalu turun ke bawah. Dikecupnya setiap inci leher jenjangmu. Digigitnya satu titik sampai memerah, lalu dijilat lagi titik itu. Bibir itu kemudian berpindah menuju kupingmu. Menjilatnya juga. Menciuminya juga. Menikmati semua.

Lalu ia berhenti.

Kau berusaha untuk mengendalikan nafas dan jantungmu. Jantungmu berdetak terlalu cepat. Kau yakin organ itu akan meledak dalam hitungan detik.

_Srak… srak…_

Kau mendengar suara kain. Kau menebak bahwa pemuda yang sedang bersamamu itu sedang melepas pakaiannya. Itu benar. Namun yang tidak kau prediksikan, adalah pemuda itu berlutut di bawahmu dan memisahkan kedua kakimu—memperlihatkan kewanitaanmu yang basah.

Kau merasakan belaian tangannya meluncur dari perutmu ke arah bawah. Kau berusaha untuk membuatnya berhenti, "T-tidak! Lepaskan aku!"

Namun kau hanya bisa menahan nafas saat jari tengah dan telunjuknya akhirnya memasuki klitorismu. Jari-jari itu pun menari di dalamnya. Menyentuh tiap dinding-dinding vaginamu yang basah. Dan saat jarinya menyentuh titik itu—titik lemahmu, kau mendesah hebat, "Aahhhh~!" tubuhmu terasa bergetar. Kedua kakimu menjadi kaku. Lalu ia memasukkan jari manisnya. Menyentuh titik itu lagi dan bermain dengannya. Membuatmu jadi gila. Sentuhannya itu mengguncangkan tubuhmu. Kau dapat merasakan tubuhmu mengikuti ritme jari-jarinya. Dan saat semua badai itu terlewati, cairan hangat mengalir keluar dari kewanitaanmu.

Kau menghela nafas lega saat jari-jari itu meninggalkan tubuhmu. Namun ternyata tergantikan oleh lidah yang basah dan hangat. Tangannya membuka kakimu lebih lebar sehingga ia dapat menikmati dirimu lebih baik. Lidahnya menyapu setiap sudut klitorismu dan menjilati cairan kewanitaanmu.

"He-hentikan!" semua penolakanmu bercampur dengan rintihan dan desahan. Kau ingin pemuda itu berhenti. Namun di saat yang sama, kau ingin ia terus melanjutkan. Pergelangan tanganmu masih di ikat. Jadi kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tangan pemuda itu kini meninggalkan kedua kaki jenjangmu dan sekarang membuka klitorismu lebih lebar. Lidah hangat pemuda itu dengan lihainya menyusuri kewanitaanmu. Tanpa sadar, kau mendorong pinggulmu ke bawah. Membuat lidah itu masuk sedikit ke dalam.

"AAH!" kepalamu terlempar ke belakang dalam ekstasi saat lidah itu berputar di dalam, menjelajahi, menemukan, menikmati, dan merasakan. Cengkraman tangan pemuda itu kian mengerat. Lidahnya menjilat lagi, lagi, dan lagi. kepala pemuda itu lalu mendorong lebih dekat ke daerah kewanitaanmu.

Dan saat kau mendekati klimaksmu, pemuda itu berhenti begitu saja. Cairan kewanitaanmu menetes dari lidahnya dan jatuh di paha putihmu. Kau berusaha untuk mengontrol dirimu sendiri dan bertanya lagi.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanyamu dengan suara parau.

_Srak… srak…_ suara kain terdengar lagi.

"Kau dan Aizen… kenapa?" kau dapat merasakan kedua mata itu sedang memperhatikanmu. "Kenapa? Aku…" lanjutan kalimat itu tersendat di suatu tempat di bibirmu. Namun akhirnya, kalimat itupun keluar juga, "A-aku tak menginginkan ini! Aku—AAAHHHH!"

Tanpa peringatan, pemuda itu memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam vaginamu. Kau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat kejantanan itu masuk lebih dalam lagi. Begitu sempit. Begitu menyakitkan. Apalagi ketika tubuh pemuda itu mendesak tubuhmu ke ranjang. Tubuhmu terbelah pun rasanya sudah tidak mustahil.

"Aku mohon! Hentikan!" seruanmu tak didengarnya. Pemuda itu lalu mencengkram rahangmu. Dikeluarkannya kejantanannya dari vaginamu, lalu dihantamnya lagi dengan lebih keras. "Aaahhh!"

Tangan kirinya yang bebas lalu memijat payudara kananmu. Tangan itu meremasnya dengan pelan dan membelai puncaknya. Diputarnya puting kemerahan itu hingga jeritanmu tertahan.

Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjangmu. Ia menciumi daerah itu berkali-kali dan menjilati di berbagai titik. Kejantanannya masih berada di dalam vaginamu. Dan masih mendorong keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk. Ritme itu menjadi tetap. Dan membuatmu menjadi gila.

"Hentikan... hentikan," keluhanmu dihentikannya dengan mencium bibirmu. Begitu hangat. Begitu nyaman. Dan terasa sangat tepat.

Namun rasa itu tak bertahan lama. Pemuda itu melepas ciumannya dan menarik keluar kejantanannya. Ia juga menarik kakimu ke atas, membukanya lebih lebar. Dan dengan cepat, dalam satu gerakan yang kuat, kejantanan itu kemudian menghantam vaginamu lagi hingga ke intinya.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" teriakmu. Benda itu kemudian ditarik keluar lagi. Lalu didorong masuk lagi, lebih kuat lagi.

"Hentikan!" keluar lagi.

"Aku mohon!" masuk lagi.

"Cukup!" lagi.

"Lepaskan aku!" lagi.

Sakit.

Sedih.

Takut.

Lelah.

Air mata.

Kau ingin ini semua berakhir. Kau butuh pertolongan.

Kemana lelaki itu saat kau membutuhkannya?

Kemana lelaki itu saat kau dalam bahaya?

Kemana Ulquiorra Schiffer?

.

"ULQUIORRA!" dan dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa dalam dirimu, kau meneriakkan namanya sekencang-kencangnya. Kau membutuhkannya. Dengan amat sangat. "Tolong… tolong aku…" tanpa sadar, air mata sudah mengalir deras dibalik penutup mata itu.

Secara tiba-tiba, kau merasakan sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tanganmu. Dan dengan perlahan, melepas ikatan yang mengikat kedua tanganmu. Tangan kurus itu lalu memegang tangan kananmu dan menariknya ke depan.

Saat itulah… kau merasakannya.

Permukaan yang kasar layaknya cangkang.

Lalu, tangan kurus itu menuntun tanganmu ke bawah lagi. Menulusuri rambut lembut dan bahu lebar. Menuju dada.

Yang terdapat lubang.

Dengan gerakan lembut, penutup mata dari kain itupun terlepas dari wajahmu. Dan saat akhirnya matamu melihat dunia kembali, kau melihatnya. Mata hijau itu. Ekspresi itu. Lubang itu. Tato itu.

Ya, kau melihat Ulquiorra Schiffer. Menatapmu. Duduk di atasmu. Tanpa busana.

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu, Inoue Orihime?" tanyanya.

Kau hanya bisa membatu. Benar-benar tak percaya bahwa pemuda itu ada di depanmu. "Ulquiorra…"

Tangan kanan Ulquiorra yang bebas kemudian membelai rambut oranye mu dengan lembut. Kau pun menyambutnya dengan menarik lengan atasnya. Ia lalu mencondongkan tubuh kekarnya dan dengan pelan, diciumnya lagi bibirmu ranum mu itu. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu, kau menikmatinya. Sebuah ciuman.

Kedua tanganmu menyusup ke belakang leher Ulquiorra. Meremas rambut hitamnya dan menariknya lebih dekat padamu. Memperdalam ciuman itu.

Manis. Hangat. Nyaman.

Hanya itulah yang dapat kau rasakan. Dan itu masih belum seberapa dari apa yang akan dilanjutkan. Namun yang terpenting, pemuda itu kini ada di sampingmu.

Dan kau mengetahui itu.

~FIN~

* * *

><p><strong>AN (read at your own risks)**:

* * *

><p>Fic ini dibuat berdasarkan sebuah Ulquihime doujinshi berjudul Sacrifice on The Round Table buatan Caelum-Shima &amp; Trick Trap. Ya, Ego gak bisa komentar banyak karena pasti banyak kekurangan sewaktu Ego menulis ini selama WB. Apalagi ini lemon eksplisit pertama yang Ego tulis (sebelumnya implisit semua) -,- Tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan terutama bagi yang sudah pernah baca doujinshi nya. Bagi yang belum, doujinshi nya bisa di download di link ini: <em> www. mediafire ?eomdywiwdtt<em> (jangan lupa hilangkan spasinya).

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak karena telah membaca. C&C would be nice, jadi jangan lupa reviewnya ^_^


End file.
